


Kurt’s red

by 47652



Category: Glee
Genre: Depressed Kurt Hummel, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Glee Season/Series 01, Hurt Kurt, Hurt Kurt Hummel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kurt Hummel-Centric, Kurt needs a hug, No Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, One Shot, POV Kurt Hummel, Sad Kurt, Sad Kurt Hummel, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, gay Kurt Hummel, gay kurt, one shot au, suicidal Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: After Carole and Finn move in, Kurt feels left out.Possible self-harm triggers, read with caution.
Kudos: 17





	Kurt’s red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this a while ago when I was (kinda?) into glee and thought that it was maybe good enough for this so here you go? Anyway, I won’t post a glee story probably ever again so enjoy I guess?

Finn and Carole has just moved in.  
Kurt felt really left out. Burt said that Finn and Carole needed time to adjust. And Burt was always hanging out with either Finn or Carole, ignoring his son. He had taken Finn to ‘male bonding’ time more times than he could count. It was always “Finn does this” or “Finn is good at that” or “Finn does football, how cool” Everyone pushed Kurt aside and Kurt had fallen into a deep depression and he self-harmed. It wasn’t like anyone would care anyway.

Kurt was so upset and done with everything. He slowly got out of bed and went to his bathroom. As he took his pajamas off, he turned in the shower and stepped in.

The hot water burned a little, but felt nice. All the bruises and cuts that littered his body stung. He hated his school. He always got beat up and bullied. Glee club was his excape. However, his relationship with lots of people in the club wasn’t the best right now. His dad, Burt had just had a heart attack and the glee club had forced religion down his throat because he didn’t believe in a god. He had snapped at the glee club and he lost all of his friends. Right now he didn’t have anyone else to go to, but his razor to provide some comfort.

After a few minutes of standing there in the shower, Kurt quickly washed his hair and body and stepped out. After drying off, Kurt took the razor to his arm and pressed down on it, making a straight, neat cut. Beads of red dripped from below the skin. He cut another time and quickly bandaged the cuts up. He was fascinated by the red beads that had littered his arms and whole body, the way they would trail downwards, sometimes joining forces and becoming bigger, sometimes making the journey alone before getting wiped away by the tissue when he cleaned the cuts up.

Feeling better, He got dressed quickly and did his hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a old sweatshirt. He really didn’t care what he wore recently. He just didn’t care about any that much anymore. He then walked into the kitchen.

Finn and Burt were talking about sports or something and Carole was sitting down looking at some wedding magazine. No one said anything to the boy, so Kurt grabbed a banana and headed out the door.

He drove to the Lima bean, grabbed his coffee, and sat down at a table. He sighed and took out his English homework and got started. School didn’t even start for another hour so he sat down and did his homework.

His birthday was soon, only in a couple days so he thought about that a lot. What was going to happen, if he was going to get anything or be happy that day. If anyone would even remember. He was never happy anymore. Everything seemed to be in all grey like some old movie. The only color he could see was his own blood, the deep red beeding along his arm. 

It was Kurt’s red.


End file.
